


Axis On A Tilt 軸心傾斜

by jls20011425



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, M/M, Modern AU, Oh man this is so cheesy, Romance, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik 騎了很久摩托車，努力佯裝他沒有愛上他即將結婚的摯友。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axis On A Tilt 軸心傾斜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Axis On A Tilt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252896) by [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks). 



> 授權：

　　Erik回來紐約原因只有一個，原因所在正居住於切爾西下城一所漂亮完美的公寓，和他漂亮完美的未婚妻一起。Erik有足夠理由恨她—— _想有_ 足夠理由恨她——但她那麼友好，那麼善良，她令Charles快樂，她還喜歡Erik，與身心每粒原子相反，他發現他也喜歡她。

　　Lilandra和平常與Charles約會的其他賣弄風情、愚蠢不堪的女孩不一樣，Charles有晚打了長途電話給他，爛醉如泥，告訴他他很害怕，因為他愛上她了，那時Erik就知道他是認真的，Erik將電話抓得很緊，幾乎捏碎，然後他說， _很好，很好Charles，你是時候找個合適的伴侶了，_ 疼痛與苦楚緊緊鯁在喉嚨，猶如腫瘤，他說不出話來，Charles亦無言以對，然後接下來那週，他求婚了。

　　Lilandra興高采烈接受。隨即發短信給Erik感謝他幫Charles下定決心。

　　 _這_ ，Erik踏足JFK時想到， _就是協助自殺的感覺。_

 

* * *

 

　　兩人總是提出讓他睡沙發，但Erik一向拒絕，自行前往附近酒店。總是見證Charles向她斜斜投去深情的眼神和每當她看著他時微微彎起的唇角就已經夠糟糕了。他們是天造地設的一對，真的，她也是少數幾個能夠容忍Charles瘋狂工作時間表的女生。Erik深表同情；他的工作時間亦很不穩定，但這就是攝影記者的生活。與Charles在《紐約時報》共事時也一樣，只因為他現在轉去《舊金山紀事報》不代表他有更多空閒時間。

　　「這是詛咒，我的朋友。」有晚Charles喝完一圈啤酒後道，兩人都心不在焉留意著桌面的手機。熟悉的職業病，因為新聞故事什麼時候都可能出現。「我們像是與工作結婚，不是嗎？」

　　Erik研究著酒瓶標籤。「但是，你很快就真的要結婚了。」他聲音非常平穩，開始用拇指指甲挑起標籤一角。

　　Charles發出一陣輕笑。「的確如此。」他瞇眼看著Erik，仿佛他是無法解開的日本機關盒。「你有想過我會結婚嗎？」

　　 _看在他媽的份上，別這樣對我_ ，Erik想。他說出來卻是，「五年前不會想到，不。」Charles幡然醒悟前的無數女人仿佛遠之又遠，像是前世的一場夢。「Lily很好。」

　　「你喜歡她。」像是陳述多於詢問，當Erik終於抬頭看著Charles，他正抱著啤酒瓶，拇指劃過無名指上的訂婚戒指，帶著迷茫恍惚的眼神。他們相識五年來他外表沒太多改變，雖然他不斷開玩笑說他頭髮愈來愈少了——明明一如既往又黑又密。Erik為了戲謔他通常都說同意，儘管他自己就真的開始兩鬢斑白了。記者另一個職業病：比實際年紀老得快。

　　Charles是少數永遠保持樂觀的人，深信撰寫幾篇文章真的 _可以_ 改變東歐人口販賣與達爾富爾局勢，有時候Erik很想敲打他天真幼稚的頭顱。他們過去幾年激烈討論無數次，Erik相信人性已經走在直抵地獄的不歸路，Charles則真心相信每個人都有能力改變世界。奇怪的是，他們的理念迥異與意見衝突從未影響他們深厚的友誼，暗地裡，Erik慶幸Charles的樂觀與理想主義，平衝了他一些根深柢固的憤世嫉俗之思。他也喜歡認為是他的務實主義與實事求是令Charles更加貼近現實，很好的平衡。所以，不然，他們之間的分歧讓他們友誼四年來逐漸升溫，至少，直至Erik搬到國家另一邊。

　　促使他們分道揚鑣，導致Erik接受了美國西岸工作機會的，則是完全另一回事。

　　「對不起我遲到了！」Lilandra有點氣喘，不好意思笑著溜進Charles旁邊的攤位。「但我朋友以為她看見了Conan，我得阻止她性騷擾他。」

　　Charles笑了，親吻她的臉頰。「你成功阻止她了嗎？」

　　「鑒於我們我兩個都沒有被捕，是的。」Lilandra說著向Erik眨了眨眼。「真是的，這些遊客！我說得對嗎，Erik？」

　　Erik只是笑了笑，然後將他剩下的啤酒一飲而盡。

 

* * *

 

　　「你還留著這個？」踏進儲藏室，撫過勾勒出摩托車輪廓的油帆布，Charles聲音中的欣喜顯而易見。「我以為你搬家時把她賣了！」

　　「我想。」Erik承認，再次拉下捲簾門。「但我捨不得賣走她，你知道的，我用第一份薪水買下她。」

　　「我當然知道，我也在場。」Charles道，掀起篷布。他們兩個盯著那黑色的川崎忍者，Erik胸口無疑湧出自豪與懷念交雜之感，記起無數次他和Charles騎車出城，他們的頭髮與臉頰在風中打轉，Charles緊緊抓著他大叫喊， _「你準備好了嗎？」_ Erik也叫道， _「我們看看吧。」_ Erik踩下油門加速，摩托車呼嘯而去，徹底無視速度限制，他們兩人尖叫大笑。

　　現在，Erik的手指劃過她的底盤。「或許我應該賣了她。」他說，Charles向他投去尖銳、沉思的目光。「反正，她也只是放在這裡生鏽。」

　　「我想買下她，但是Lily……」Charles漸漸停住，Erik無須他說完句子。他們倆都知道她討厭摩托車。

　　「對，我大概會賣了她。」Erik說，這次多了幾分認真，Charles沒有抬頭，他的嘴唇不高興地噘起。「別擔心，我會為她找個好去處。」

　　「不是這件事。」Charles仍然沒有對上他的目光。「如果你賣了她，我……我不知道，我猜那只是提醒我你真的搬走了，我的朋友。我猜……我之前還心存盼望。」

　　兩人一片沉默，因為Erik知道他毫無理由搬回紐約。他一年前放棄了一切，按理說他在舊金山應該過得很快樂，因為他有一份很棒的工作，很多朋友，那裡的氣候與文化他也喜歡，但有一個人像錨一樣（又或者重擔，他尚未決定）將他強行留在紐約，他想到兩樣物件可以是同一件東西，愛很可能是痛的反面。

　　「Erik？」Charles嘴角下彎的方式顯示他悶悶不樂。「我說錯什麼了嗎？」

　　「沒。」Erik道，因為問題是Charles由始至終什麼也沒說。

 

* * *

 

　　每當回來暫住，他仍然騎著川崎到城市周圍轉，但大半時間他盡量不去，因為它只會提醒起他更多與Charles一起無憂無慮的快樂時光。他也不知道他的感情是什麼時候開始變質，但當他意識到他幾乎每天都與Charles共度，他就無路可逃了——一起上班、一起完成DC的任務、分享一切，從他的早餐去到他的想法去到他內心深處的邪惡，Charles敞開懷抱綻放笑容接納一切。而那個笑容，令那湛藍得可怕的雙眼眼角泛起皺紋的那個，讓Erik徹底淪陷，反正他也早已淪陷。

　　他將摩托車停在聖馬可附近，買了個百吉餅，努力不去想Charles六週後即將舉行的婚禮。夏日婚禮，非常適合Charles和 Lilandra，真的，Erik很氣自己無法替他最好的朋友高興，很氣自己沒有早點說出口，即使他有，如果Charles沒抱著相同感覺又可以改變什麼呢？雖然Charles完全接受Erik的性取向，他生命中有一堆女人，沒有任何跡象表明他或許亦有此傾向。

　　那一晚，當他們在切爾西Charles住處附近再度碰面，他再次請求Erik當他的伴郎。「我不想要其他人。」他說，目光柔和，Erik意識到自己以為無法傷得更深的想法錯得離譜。「那時你真的要待在突尼斯嗎？」

　　「我已經接受了任務。」Erik道，精心排練的謊言流暢得如引擎入了沙的呼呼聲。「我很抱歉，Charles。」

　　Charles向後靠，眼眨了又眨。「沒關係。」他禮貌平靜的語氣明確表示才不是沒關係。「我問Hank。」

　　「Raven會很高興。」Erik道。「話說，他們的雙胞胎怎樣了。」

　　「再好不過了。」Charles仍然拒絕看著他。「失陪一下，Erik。」

　　當他前往洗手間，Erik很想砸碎啤酒瓶，然後用那碎掉，還冒著泡的瓶頸插向自己喉嚨。

 

* * *

 

　　Erik本來應該第二天飛走，他也為川崎找到潛在買家，於是最後騎著她轉上一圈。Charles說，「我也跟你去。」即使Erik沒有問，無視了Lilandra憤怒扭曲的臉容，此刻他們兩個在公路馳騁，Charles的手臂緊緊環著Erik的腰，他想如果可以一直這樣，他就再無所求了。

　　他們停在聯合廣場某處去買沙拉三明治，之後他們泊在哈得遜河畔一臉恬淡吃掉，Erik感覺得到外套裡回去SFO的登機證的重量，在他胸膛燒出四方形的大洞。「突尼斯那裡你有什麼想要嗎？」Erik問，儘管完全是敷衍了事，因為他根本不會去那裡，但他不需要Charles知道。

　　然而，Charles的答案令他大吃一驚。「你。」

　　「你說什麼？」

　　Charles深深嘆了一口氣。「平安回來，就這樣。」他的聲音聽上去沙啞、奇怪。

　　「好的。」Erik道，不願提醒Charles紐約不再是他的家了。

 

* * *

 

　　他回到舊金山。幾個小時前他們道別時Charles給他那個漫長、難以忍受的緊緊擁抱仍然徘徊不散，Charles抓著他的觸感依然殘留手臂和胸膛，宛如烙鐵。

　　下雨了。

 

* * *

 

　　婚禮兩週前，Erik開始不讀Charles的電郵，僅僅一週後，他連電話也不接了。感覺就像觀看自身痛苦經歷的電影，而他就是他媽的導演，他沒必要同時當個觀眾。

　　用不了多久，Charles就沒再打電話過來了。

 

* * *

 

　　婚禮兩晚之前Charles寄了一封電郵過來。標題寫著「求救」，Erik急忙點開，唯恐Charles出了什麼事，但電郵內容只有一句，令他既迷茫又憤怒。 _我覺得我做不到，Erik。_ 這該死的是什麼意思？做什麼？他倆的友誼？那場婚禮？讓Erik繼續燃點希望，像個遲鈍愚笨的熱氣球一樣？

　　Erik的手指懸在鼠標按鍵上面好幾分鐘，才按下「刪除」鍵。

 

* * *

 

　　他沒有去突尼斯，當然；Janos接下了任務，樂意之至，Erik逼他承諾不告訴Charles，他用鼻哼了一聲害Erik很想踢他一腳。但是Erik無法專心工作，於是他向Emma請了一週假期，決定喝得爛醉狠吸大麻到神智不清，好讓他可以徹底忘記Charles他媽的Xavier和他那雙可笑的眼睛可笑的理想可笑的笑容。

　　他雙腳擱在沙發上，不斷轉台想著白天的電視節目真垃圾，此時他的門鐘響起了，他站起來，糊塗不已。不可能是Janos，他也不覺得Emma會過來看看他怎樣。雖然她清楚他與Charles之間的悲慘故事，但他們這週正加印一份增刊，佔用了她所有時間，所以他嚴重懷疑她甚至能不能騰出一分鐘來探望他。於是他放輕腳步走到門前，拉開插閂，打開門。

　　是周店的外賣員，遲了一個小時。Erik的心臟仍然失望得毆打著胸膛。他該死的期盼著什麼？「我以為我已經取消了訂單？」

　　外賣小伙子一臉困惑。「呃，不，黃先生說——」

　　「沒關係，給我吧。」他付給那小伙子錢和小費，正要關門，看見那小伙子吃吃的笑。「有什麼好笑？」

　　「噢沒什麼，有個穿著燕尾服的傻瓜坐在你台階。我剛想到幾句爆笑的話要跟他說。」

　　血液在Erik的耳膜怦怦亂跳，他感覺到腳下的地板為之一空。「什麼？在哪？」

　　「樓下。」外賣小伙子說，眼神狐疑，然後，「喂！」Erik推開他滑下樓梯穿過大廳撞開門。

　　衣衫凌亂疲倦不已的Charles仍舊坐在那裡，頭埋進雙手，Erik走近時他甚至沒有抬起頭。不過，當Erik小心翼翼坐到他身旁時他僵住了，那外賣小伙子嘀咕了幾句廣東話嘲諷，就從他們身邊經過再次騎上自行車，絕塵而去。

　　他們相對無言坐了一會，Erik乘機觀察Charles，後者沒帶背包什麼也沒帶，只帶著他的錢包，Erik看見他燕尾服勾勒出的輪廓。他的雙眼佈滿血絲，表情紋尤為明顯，但Erik覺得他從未看上去如此漂亮。「你想來杯啤酒嗎？」他終於問道，不知道還能說些什麼。

　　「啤酒似乎不錯。」Charles聽上去洩氣、累極。「我剛下長途機。」

　　「看得出。」雖然整個處境糟糕頂透，他對Charles深感同情，但Erik開始微笑。

　　「每個人都盯著我，因為我的裝束。」Charles說，狠狠剔著指甲。「我幾乎在芝加哥中轉站丟失了錢包，聯合航空的職員完全派不上用場，Erik我想我愛上你了，之後我降落機場，來這裡的路上計程車司機全程都在嘲笑我。」

　　「我很抱歉，」Erik想扶Charles起身，親吻他，只是做點 _什麼_ ，真的。「到樓上來吧。」

　　Charles用手穿過自己的頭髮。「Lily會殺了我。」

　　「我知道。」Erik將下巴放上Charles的肩膀，忍不住笑了。「我們一起面對。」

　　Charles斜斜向他投來好笑的目光。「你好像樂意得很。」

　　Erik站起來，伸出一隻手扶他起身。「再樂意不過了。」他說，Charles失準吻錯他的鼻時笑了出聲。然後他們真的吻上了，Erik感覺腳趾捲起。

　　是Charles先退開，Erik彎下頭好讓他們額頭互相抵著。「你準備好了嗎？」他問，聲音幾近耳語。

　　Erik不禁再次吻了他。「我們看看吧。」


End file.
